DE 102 07 623 A1, the complete disclosure content of which is expressly incorporated into this application by reference, discloses how there are produced from incomplete spiral data records that include per se only a portion of a 180° segment of a spiral scan, segment images which then lead to complete tomograms through the addition of a number of segment images of a segment stack.
The problem of this known SMPR method, is that although the achieved time resolution is largely adequate for scanning a periodically moving heart, the image quality is inadequate nevertheless because of streaking which cannot be completely removed.